Exchange student
by shippo281
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since school started and the foreign exchange students ahve arrived, but there's just one that get's to meet 4 friend that' have known each other since elementary school and brings a little excitment.
1. Meeting

In Texas a School call Trinity High School was already starting school, after about 2 weeks through everyone was all up in the cafeteria meeting the foreign exhange students, except for some certain people. There's a section from outside people call it The Pit, they didn't even go up to go see during lunch time, some kids kicking a bean bag at each other, card game going on under a tree. Just another day of having lunch outside of school for a small group that hanged around the big rock that were placed there for the outdoor decoration. One of the boys was sitting on the top, having his long purple hair in a ponytail, eating popcorn chicken, wearing a black shirt with red words that said "And Buffy Staked Edward. The End." Also, he was wearing normal slack jeans.  
"Are you very fond of sitting on a rock like a bird there Andrew?" said his friend that sat under a tree that was nearby, his black hair almost shoulder length, some curls in his hair, wearing a white shirt that had a smiling face that had fangs in the mouth, he was wearing what looked like a spiked collar around his neck, and black jeans that had red chains on them.  
"Who knows, either I'm searching for your future girlfriend, or else hoping sooner or later a bear will kill you there and I'm up here safe," said Andrew shrugging before taking a bite of this chicken. Andrew noticed someone was sneaking off out of the cafeteria and heading to one of the school buildings, Andrew raised an eyebrow seeing that the girl had purple hair that was darker then his. "So then Scott...which one you rather have me do? Find you a girl or wait for a bear to kill you?"  
"You're such an ass," said Scott shaking his head and looked around. "Chelsea hasn't come back..." his voice trailed off from noticing Andrew watching the girl. "Who is that? I haven't seen her before..."  
"A girl sneaking off...no one we know...no one is even noticing...my guess is she's one of the foreign exchange students...must not like being in crowds," said Andrew and just went back to eating.  
Scott just looked at Andrew, shook his head, and got up, dusting his bottom from sitting on the ground. "Since you're so in to your food guess I'll have to be the POLITE one here," said Scott walking off before Andrew can say anything else to him, Scott got close enough to see the girl wearing a nice blue tanktop along with jeans that was close to the same color, her backpack was red that had an anime kitten on it.  
"...Hm..." thought Scott, he noticed she didn't even notice him behind her until he tapped her shoulder, which made he jump in fright and accidently slam in to Scott. Causing the both of them to fall on the ground, with Scott on the bottom. "Oi! What the hell-" but he stopped and noticed how close her face was and saw how cute she looked up close, he felt his throat get clog by soemthing and couldn't do anything else but stare at her.  
"I'm sorry, but if you could glady get off my fucking arms then I won't be-"  
"Molesting Scott..." said Andrew walking over. "I never knew there was even a girl that wanted to get close to hugging you...buther moles-"  
"I am doing no such thing!" she said annoyed and a bit angry, but before they could start argueing Scott covered her mouth with his hand while pushing himself up. "Don't bother your time with Andrew, you'll never win an arguement with him," said Scott, helping her up while he got up. "And shut up Andrew, I just startled her when I tapped her."  
"Sure..." said Andrew finishing the milk carten. "What is the molesters name anyways? Did you even got that out of her before she jumped on you?" Both Scott and her were about to yell at Andrew until a girl came and yanked his ponytail, making him arch back to loosen the pain. "Andrew, who are you talking to?" Her hair is dark brown, it can be easily mistaken as black hair from far off, she was wearing what looks like boys pants that fit her hip really well, and a My Chemical Romance shirt. "I am doing nothing out of the ordinary," said Andrew, his tone hasn't even chagned though he got his hair pulled, not even showing pain from it. "Oh...and Scott got-"  
"I did not Andrew, jsut shut up!" said Scott before Andrew can even finish what he was about to say.  
"Oh, you met a girl?" said Chelsea ignoring the short arguement. "What's your name?"  
"Ugh...I meet 2 guys that act like dicks and I get saved by their friend?" she said wlaking off away from them, feeling a little bit safer near Chelsea once Andrew and Scott started argueing at each other. "Oh...my name is Ely...I'm from Japan."  
"Oh wow! Why aren't you up there being greeted by everyone else?" said Chelsea placing her food tray on the gruond and sitting down to chow down.  
"It's too crowded for me...I didn't know people enjoy meeting others out of America," said Ely sitting down, but looked worridly at the 2 boys that looked like were close to hitting each other any second. "Do they always argue?"  
"Oh yeah, they always do that, Andrew is always an ass, but other then that, yeah...schools like ours love to meet others and talk with them. Almost like blind date, how are you liking the school so far?" said Chelsea smiling at Ely.  
"I think being here will be crazy if I have to be friends with those 2 over there," Said Ely pointing over at ANdrew and Scott.


	2. Where She's Staying

Lunch ended with the both of Scott and Andrew being sent to the office...again. So Chelsea ended up showing her the school around and where her classes would be since they were in buildings instead of one big buliding.  
"Our high school was ment to be a Jr. college, but I guess it never happen, mostly the reasons why they didn't change it to be one big building," said Chelsea. "Eitherway, it's going to be an ass if your next class is at the very last building, having to go through all them people that walk slow."  
"Well, better having 7 minutes to get there instead of 5," said Ely. "I didn't know ya were allowed to eat outside...is it because the cafeteria is so small?" "I don't know the story on that, all I know is that as long we don't go in the buildings during lunch, and keep outside clean, then we can eat outside, or else they'll make ALL the students eat in that small lunch room..." Chelsea shook her head, not even wanting to see that ever to happen. Ely shivered a little, there were about 2 times the students outside then they were inside the lunch room. "Oh hey, where are you living, Ely? You live anywhere nearby for a walking distance to the school?" said Chelsea heading inside the building known as 'A' building.  
"Yeah, somewhere on Ector, this family signed up to offer foreign students a place to stay during school," said Ely, pulling out the paper to see their last names. "The Miller's family." Chelsea just stopped walking and looked at the paper. "843 Ector Lane?" said Chelsea, Ely nodded and chuckled.  
"...Why are you laughing?" said Ely raising an eyebrow, mostly curious then a little nervous what was between that chuckle.  
"Oh...you'll find out once you head there," said Chelsea and stopped at room A214. "Here's yuor math class, I have to head to Biology," said Chelsea and patted Ely on the shoulder. "Go have fun," and she headed off to the doors to exit out of the building. Ely went inside and the first person that caught her attention was that Scott was in this classroom, with the black eye that Andrew gave him while they were fighting during lunch, he was talking to another guy that had kept his hair shaven, but you could see bits of dirty blonde hair that was trying to grow back, wearing an army shirt and camo pants, the guy seemed to tease Scott about the black eye he got, which made Scott scowl and tried to ignore him and turned away, just to turn out staring at Ely.  
The teacher assigned Ely to be Scott's partner with the math worksheet they were doing, but it looked like both Scott and Ely didn't really want to chat with each other.  
"What's wrong there Scott? You never act liek this around a girl before, afraid she's going to bite your hand?" said the boy , letting his partner work on the first page.  
"Shut up Matthew," said Scott taking the packet and looking at it before he started working on it.

End of School.

Ely met up with finding Chelsea talking to Matthew, they were holding hands while Andrew and Scott looked like they were giving each other a silent treatment until all 4 notice Ely coming. Chelsea waved at her. "How you liking school?" said Chelsea.  
"It sucks, what else is there about fun at school?" said Ely walking up to them, there were some teens taking out their skatboards and skating around. "I thought skateboarding isn't allowed in school..."  
"Oh, it's allowed here, they just can't hurt someone or run over anyone," said Matthew. "It's big enough to skate around, just have to make sure to dodge them if you're not paying attention much."  
"Wow....I just feel safe already..." said Ely rolling her eyes. "Well, I would like to get goign to meet this family so I can get along with them unlike Scott and And-" she looked over to see if Andrew sass till there, but he was gone. "Whoa, where the hell he go to?"  
"He does that," said both Chelsea and Scott. "Where are you going anyways?" said Scott ignoring Chelsea laugh of how they said that together.  
"In Ector Lane..." said Ely, but gave Scott a curious look when he made a face. "What?"  
"That's Scott's street," said Matthew sounding amused. "Do yuo think she'll be your neighbor for the rest of the school year?"  
"I think I rather live at Andrew's then find out," said Scott shrugging. "I'll lead here there so she won't get lost...someone her size seems to get lost just at the Dog Show," said Scott and got his shoulder hit by Ely. "What? I'm just saying your so small I'm sure Chelsea sitting on you, you'll still suffocate from her weight."  
"Hey! I'm not that big," said Chelsea having an annoying look, Matthew just chuckled.  
"Scott you must be very blind, if I can pick her up like a bag of potatoes, then she's light as a feather," said Matthew. "And goes for Ely, though I'm going to leave the teasing to Scott, since he's seems on a roll on it." Ely just glared at Matthew. "And how do you know Chelsea is light as a feather?" said Ely.  
"Through the time I threw her in the pool, and maybe grab her to suprise her..." said Matthew. "Though she's been getting good at avoiding them now..."  
"Yeah...uh-huh...." said Scott rollig his eyes. "Ya 2 been friends a year before I met her in elementary, I highly doubt she wouldn't be avoiding the supirse hugs." Once Scott said that Ely noticed Chelsea was holding back a blush and grabbed Matthew's arm. "Let's go, I'm sure your dad would be wondering where you are," said Chelsea, Matthew grinned at Chelsea and let himself get pulled by her, he waved at the both of Scott and Ely. "Have fun ya 2," he said before they were out of hearing distance.  
"Well then Mr. Grumpy, are you going to show me where Ector Lane is, or are you going to keep havign that look as if I'll 'jump' on you again," said Ely. Scott just growled under his breath in irritation and just started walking. "Then start following, Ely," said Scott, Ely kept up with him while they started walking. "Why do you act like an ass?" said Ely after a few minutes of silence.  
"Because I'm waiting for you to apologize for jumping on me," said Scott. "Though acting an ass will cost you though."  
"What? Hey, you're the one that sneaked up behind me while I was avoiding the huge crowd of teenagers," said Ely.  
"You make it sound like I was going to grab you," said Scott sighing. "look, I was going up to you to see if you were lost, I knew you didn't go to our school til now..."  
"Oh...now yo're making it sound like it WAS my fault."  
"Because it was your fault...I could go to saying you try molesting me in Andrew's point of view, but I'm guessing you'll hit me in the face if I keep this up," said Scott, he turned right with the street sign that said Ector Lane. "Alright...what is teh Adress so I can know where to put your dead body once I strangle you?" said Scott, thinking it would go to plan sooner or later, but didn't look at Ely who looked liek she was ready to kill Scott.  
"Adress...is 843 Ector Lane, Mrs. Miller's house," said Ely, the next thing she didn't expect is Scott's eyes widened and grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Oh sure...go ahead and yank stuff out of my hand...I don't fucking mind..."  
"Shit..." said Scott and glared over to probably where the house. "This can't get any worse..."  
"What is?" said Ely.  
"That's where I live..." said Scott, not even looking at Ely to see her reaction, Scott groan, and as if on que both Ely and Scott said, with an irritating voice. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." 


	3. Odd Night

"Why didn't anyone tell me SCott lived here?" said Ely on Scott's phone, half yelling at Chelsea through the phone, but Cheslea was holding the phone a little away from her ear.  
"Man, calm down Ely, it isn't that bad, of course Scott is going to be an ass once in a while, jsut think of him as a brother you dread to meet," said Chelsea laughing a little from the thought.  
"Really Chelsea, this isn't funny at all for me..." said Ely.  
"Hey, who says you're the onyl that thinks this isn't funny?" said Scott sitting on his bed while Ely was pacing around in his room, his room is big enough for a bed that can fit 2 people on it, the wood painted red while his blankets were black, a computer desk painted black with the computer on it, while there were skull decorations around it and what seemed to be fake evil wards. a good size T.V. with a PS3 and a gaming comfy chair with a red beanbag next to it. The gaming stand was color red with a bunch of games and DVDs, in rows from A-Z from how Scott marked them. Also, his nightstand had different kinds of collars and braclets he would wear occasionally at school or on the weekends. Scott left one corner empty, still planning on putting something there, but Ely's purple traveling bags were nicely stacked there and a sleeping bag placed next to Scott's bed that was getting crunched up slowly from Ely pacing on it. the walls were mostly cover by posters of a band called Hollywood Undead, a few dragon posters, and a sword up on the wall next to his computer.  
"I never wanted a room mate at all..." said Scott sighing. "Where does my mom plan on putting your bags at?"  
"All I konw if I'm sleeping in here you may as well deal with the couch for the rest of teh school year," said Ely not looking at Scott. "I'm not going to sleep on that floor, do you even clean it?"  
"I clean my room daily," said Scott, his carpet nicely black with what looked like fake red blood drops. "I may sure it doesn't get dirty..."  
"Well...since it seems you 2 are gettign along well...I'm going to hang up," said Chelsea as she ehard them 2 argueing again. "Have fun deciding who's sleeping where." Click.  
"Hey, mom says dinner is almost done," said a little girl with her blonde hair in pigtails, she was wearing a pink dress, sandals white with pink hearts on them. "But she says if you 2 are going to keep arguing like this any longer she won't let anyone of you 2 eat at all tonight."  
"Alright May, now get out of my room," said Scott rubbing his forehead while he yanked his cell phoen nout of Ely's hand and putting in on his computer desk. "Look, Ely, we can take turns choosing who gets the bed and floor if that makes you any happy, I can't go and get supplies to make my floor in to a bed..."  
"Alright...how are we goign to settle it then? Rock Paper Sissors?" said Ely lookingat him. "Whoever gets it tonight..."  
'Though I pefer to not to...' thought Scott but let out a short sigh. "Alright, no doing 3 rounds then, whoever losses first then," said Scott get his hand ready. "1...2...3..."

After dinner Scott left first to get his pajamas on, though all he wore were pajam shorts and stayed topless. Scott got out to let Ely change while he went to the restroom to brush his teeth before heading to the sleeing bag.  
"You know you can still sleep on the cough," said Ely coming in with her toothbrush and toothpase.  
"I rather sleep on the floor then wake up with my little sister doing a prank on me in the middle of the night," said Scott while brushing his teeth. "Why you think I bolt my door?"  
"I didn't know you have a bolt..." said Ely. "I have a question, how come there isn't a T.V. anywhere else besides in your room?"  
"My mom is in to old fashion stuff, you don't want to know how long it took me to convince her to give me the stuff I have in my room," Scott mumbled. "Especially a cell phone, I just got it about a week ago."  
"Do you even know how to use a cell phone?" said Ely teasing a bit.  
"No...just know how to call people and text, all this downloading ringtone crap is what I don't get. And shut up with it, it's just a phone that doesn't need to be near the house to be used."  
"Wow you sound like you don't see the phone as if it's part of your life," said Ely.  
"It's stupid how peopel act like it is, changing it every time there's a new one, sound slike how girls never stop biying the new clothes that they think they always need..."  
"Yeah I-" Ely stopped and Scott felt a little awkward of how they were starting to get along though they were hating each other about almost an hour ago. "You think you can move or turn your fake skulls around?" said Ely.  
"Why?" said Scott raising an eyebrow while they were heading to his room.  
"Makes me feel like they'll be staring at me..." she said and Scott let out a snort. "Fine, but I really don't want to do that all the time you're here...get use to them then..." said Scott..

"You think they're getting along Matthew?" said Chelsea with her laptop on her lap while Matthew was playing some game on Xbox Live Online. Maybe Halo. Chelsea was too in to her internet game called 2 Moons.  
"Who konws, they haven't called you back from you hanging up," said Matthew still staring at the screen. "Though I'm sure they'll get along with each other since tomorrow is Saturday."  
"I want to get along with her, she seems nice to talk to when she isn't yelling at Scott," said Chelsea sighing, leaning against Matthew a little bit. "Think you want to try and hang out with them? Or are you just going to go off with some of your friends?" Matthew looked over at her, seeing her stare at him. "Hm...I don't konw...maybe is you beg I may come," said Matthew chuckling a little. "Though I know you won't go that far."  
"Who knows...maybe," said Chelsea poking at Matthew's side, though he wasn't very ticklish, Matthew still jumps from being poked.  
"Now do I have to pause this game, take your laptop off and start a tickle war here?" said Matthew already getting ready to set the game controller down. Chelsea eeped and scotted away before Matthew got the chance to even tickle her side. "No, I swear I won't do it again," said Chelsea putting her laptop down and getting ready to run for it since Matthew already paused the game and was giving Chelsea that look that he was going to win this little battle.  
"Your brother isn't ehre to yell at me, so have fun laughign til you die then," he said and dashed right at Chelsea once she took off, trying to make it to her room.

Scott was still wide awake once his alarmed showed it was 2 O'clock in the morning, Ely fast asleep on his bed. He was wishing he was over at Chelsea's since every Friday they join up and have a game night, ut his mother wanted him to stick around and get along with Ely. All he did while he was awake was watch Ely sleep.  
'Though I'm sure Matthew and Chelsea are enjoying themselves...' thought Scott, repeating the same thing in his head probably the 25th time. He see's how Chelsea looks at Matthew now and feels irritated how Matthew barely notice. "Blondie seems to get more stupider by the minute if he doesn't know that she loves him...' But Scott felt a little jealous since he couldn't find a girl that would not freak out or think he was weird. Mostly blaming Andrew for being weird. 'Why the hell am I thinking this now?' Scott gave himself a little slap before turning over to bury his face in the pillow. "Go to sleep damn it Scott," he said mumbling to himself. "You're thinking too much now..." Scott flet like his mind kept thinking back the times he tried dating, but only end up with thinking about Ely before he finally felt tired. 'What difference will this make...she doesn't like me...and what makes it think it'll happen this time around...?" 


	4. Awkward MuchMaybe Not

Chelsea woke up with her phone going off at 8 in the morning, she mumbled and reached for it on the floor,since her and Matthew put the blankets down on theg round to sleep on the floor. Matthew wasn't next to her, which didn't suprise her much and noticed it was her work calling. "Shit..." said Chelsea answering it. "Hello?"  
"Hey! Finally someone that picked up ther phone!" said a boys voice.  
"Alex,,,what do you want...why you calling from work? We don't go to work until 11:00 a.m." mumbled Chelsea. "Give me a good reason to wake me up you jerk." Alex just laughed.  
"Sorry, Mechelle called in sick today just now."  
"Doesn't she always do that on Saturdays?" said Chelsea interuppting Alex.  
"I know...but they fired her once she called...and Kalleen needs an extra person in, everyone hasn't been pickig up their phones..."  
"Because unlike you, you just play video games, and everyone probably already made plans for a Saturday...including me Alex...Tell her I'll think about it, I'll keep my phone near in case you call me or else Sara calls to 'fire' me."  
"You know she won't, you're a good worker."  
"Says the jackass that woke me up...bye."  
Alex just laughed before saying goodbye. Chelsea laid back down and groaned. "Great...just what I need..." she mumbled to herlsef, not realizing that Matthew came back from taking a shower after his morning run, he didn't know what she was mumbling and sat down next to her. "Something wrong?"  
"Apparently work will want me in today..." said Chelsea sighing. "Though there won't be much anything to do since we're only open on the weekends."  
Matthew wrapped one arm around Chelsea, comforting her. "Hey now, it's alright there, work isn't that bad. Only way to earn the money you need...and to stop using it on junkfood."  
"But I like junkfood..." mumbled Chelsea, she almost burst out a laugh when Matthew tickled her stomach.  
"And yet your stomach still looks like this? What is it that you do?" said Matthew laughing, Chelsea blushed a little, though she looked irritated. "It's called HIgh Matabolism, read it up," she said. Chelsea jumped once she felt her phone vibrating under her leg, seeing she got a text from Brandon, Alex's school friend that works with them.  
'Hey Twilight, Sheep Boy told me to tell you that you don't have to come to work, Travis called and offered to work today. '  
"Damn it Brandon....don't ever fucking call me Twilight you..." said Chelsea, but it continued on with the text she was sending him back, a threat on him the next time she meets him if he ever calls her Twilight again. Matthew just watched this with an amused look. "Why they calling you Twilight, I thought you hate that story."  
"I do hate it, but since they saw me reading it they gave me that damn nickname..." said Chelsea finishing her threathing text message to Brandon.  
"Hey, what's Brandon's nickname?"  
"...Twinkies...why?" Matthew laughed. "Why is his name Twinkies?" asked Matthew.  
"Because he loves twinkies, eats them every time he clocks in for work, and has a box hidding somewhere...Alex sees him snacking on them a lot. Hey...enough on picking on their patethic nicknames...can't blame us when we get bored..."  
"Well...since you want me to stop talking about that...what do you have in mind for today?" said Matthew laying down on the ground. Chelsea took her time thinking, not knowing what she wanted to do but play internet games. "I don't know...you know my mind is blank..." said Chelsea.  
"Which means you need to get out more then just doing nothing but work, eat, internet game, sleep, etc."  
"I know I know, quite reminding me...I'm trying to find something else to do that doesn't invove that and reading on my bored time."  
"Oh, I know...how about we take Ely, Scott, and Andrew to Grapvine Mills Mall and eat at the Forest Cafe?" said Matthew, he knew Chelsea has never gone there in her life, since it cost a lot for the food. Chelsea eyes widen and looked at Matthew to see if he was kidding. "Are you fucking serious? Do you even have money to do that?" said Chelsea. Matthew chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it, I have money to take us there for lunch only, not on daily basis though..."

Ely woke up around 9 in the morning, still half asleep, deciding to just lie there until she felt more awake. 'Man I never knew Scott's bed was comfortable...' thought Ely, not knowing when she fell asleep at all, all she remembered was laying down, snuggle under the covers and blank, even right now she didn't want to get up. Though it took her a while the right side of her felt warm and her arm pressing against something. It took her about a few minutes to turn her head to see what it was. Scott came up on the bed and feel asleep with his face in the pillow, one arm under the pillow and the other laying next to his chest, where Ely's arm was at. Ely jumped a little to see Scott, bumping her head against the wall, Scott just let out a sigh and moved a littel in his sleep, letting out light snores, able to see his relax face underneath the pillow.  
"Um...Scott...wake up..." said Ely poking at Scott's arm to see if he'll react to that. Only thing she got a rpely was Scott slapping her hand away and grunted in his sleep. Ely just gave Scott a small glare and pushed him right off the bed, which was very diffuclt until the loud 'thunk' cam to her ears.  
"Ow...what the hell!" said Scott after a few seconds of hitting the floor. He stood up, holding his bleeding nose, seems he hit the floor head first. "What hell did you do?"  
"Well you were in the bed and you wouldn't wake up..." said Ely getting up in to a sitting position to stretch. "Why did you move to the bed? I'm just asking."  
"I don't even remember waking up to move,"said Scott. "Though I HAD issues going to bed...I don't remember moving on the bed...and I really didn't deserve to get kicked-"  
"I pushed you off."  
"...Fine...pushed me off the bed...you could have just open the curtains and I would have woken up..." said Scott. "Now if you excuse me, I have to stop my nose from fucking bleeding..." Ely felt a little bad for that, but before she could even say sorry Scott unbolted his door and started heading to the bathroom. Ely took the chance to close the door and change quickly to some black sweatpants and a purple shirt. Scott came back in once his nose stopped bleeding, folded up the blanket and put it up in his closest, he clsed the closest door so he can change in to some clothes.  
"Um...Scott...are you just going to give me the silent treatment all day?"  
"So far yes, better then yelling at you all day," said Scott.  
"Hey...if it's about me pushin gyou off the bed, I'm sorry, ment to say that to you earlier, but you went off already."  
Scott stayed silent until he came out of the closest, wearing gray slacks along with a red shirt. "Like I said, I didn't sleep well so I know I'm going to be a bitch if you keep being one back...except I am going to be worse..." said Scott. 'Though I was waiting for her to say sorry...why is it hard for me to tell her I accept it? ...Fuck it'  
"Alright...I guess acting like a forced married couple will be on hold then," said Ely, and was able to make Scott chuckle from that comment. Scott picked up his phone and noticed he had 8 missed calls...from Chelsea and what looked like non-stops texts from her asking if he was awake yet, Scott sighed in annoyance and decided to text Chelsea isntead of calling her, not wanting to hear her excitement right now. Ely looked over to see what he was doing. "Any prank calls?" said Ely.  
"No...it's Chelsea, from all these miss calls and messages...her and Matthew already planned something out for us all to do," said Scott, deleting the annoying texts from Chelsea while he waited for her to reply back. Once her got it, he raised an eyebrow. "Heh...sure been a while since I been there," said Scott. "Looks like we're going to the mall to go eat." 


	5. Settling In

Time seemed to go by for Scott ever since Ely and he started to get along; his mother was able to fix the guest room for her. A month just went by for him when he thinking of her, but noticed how Chelsea was figuring out how to tell Matthew her feelings, while Andrew kept being an ass, but Scott noticed his gaze, being more distant then the past couple of days, and also, lately this so called conscience keeps talking to his head and thought hearing Andrew talk in his head was annoying enough. School felt the same except for lunch and the classes he has with Ely.

Scott was waiting in line with Kameron, though people call him Kam-Kam since he was gay, didn't bother him much since he was hitting on some tall Asian dude.

"Scott…why is you so quiet?" said Kameron. "Do you need a back rub?"

"I'll pass on that there…" said Scott not turning around to glare at him.

"You know you haven't been glaring at people that past 3 weeks?"

"Oh, makes me feel so much better I have people that cares if I give them the evil look…" he mumbled. "When do you ever shut up when I don't want to be talked to?"

"Do you like someone?" he said sheepishly which made Scott turned to look at him. "What? It's just that I noticed you hanging with Ely, you rarely been arguing with Andrew the freaky dude."

"Look…nothing is going on, just a new friend is all, now go off and try hitting on straight dudes while you get off my back," said Scott ordering popcorn chicken and ignored Kameron through the lunch line until he was able to get away. 'Quit denying your feelings for Ely, you know you're starting to get lovesick.' Scott cursed himself hearing his conscience talking to him once again. 'You know what, just shut the fuck up and leave me alone, I don't like her, only as a friend, and that's the only thing she feels of me…'

'You're making this scene look as if the both of ya are Chelsea and Matthew…very pathetic Scott…very pathetic…" before Scott could go to mental war with himself Ely came walking by next to him and greeted him with a smile that started to make his heart skip a beat. Scott mumbled a hi to Ely and looked straight to make sure he won't crash in to anyone again…from being lost in Ely's eyes. 'See, you're falling for her,' this time it was Andrew which Scott groaned. 'Do I ever get fucking peace in my head nowadays?'

'I guess not…I see your imagination friend is still annoying you.'

'I have 2; one's called asshole and dickweed.'

'Which one am I?"

'Dickweed.'

"Hey Scott, quit arguing with Andrew in your head before someone throws a tennis ball at you to see if you're still in this world," said Chelsea already sitting down on the concrete ground next to the wall, teenage boys were skateboarding around today, so Scott and Ely followed her going and sat near the wall. Andrew wasn't in sight, which made Scott wonder how Andrew contacted his mind without finding Scott. 'Humph, you getting better at finding me without needing to see me Andrew,' thought Scott as he started to eat his lunch.

'Peh, of course I'm getting better, just challenging how well I can do this,' Andrew thought back to Scott. Ely gently hit Scott in the head. "What is it Ely?" said Scott staring at her with a confused look.

"Are you even going to listen or just stick in your imagination land?" said Ely.

"Well at the moment my imagination land had you in it…but you destroyed everything, so it's in under construction thanks to you," said Scott grinning at her, getting a laugh from the both of them, Ely giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Stop being an ass Scott," said Ely still laughing a little.

"Me being an as will have to cost you though," said Scott.

"Why? So you can pay the repair bill to fix your brain?"

"It depends if you're calling me stupid or mentally retarded."

Chelsea couldn't hold back her laughter much, but breathed deeply to calm herself down. "Um…Scott…you think you can ask Matthew something for me?" said Chelsea not looking at Scott, as if the question is going to embarrasses her.

"Um…if he's gay I'm sure he isn't," said Scott making a thinking expression, Chelsea shook her head and Scott had a feeling what she wanted to say. "You want me to ask him about his feeling towards you? Why can't you ask him that yourself?"

"Scott…I know you're not that mentally retarded, neither is Ely here, though she's been our friend for almost a month…" Ely let out a small cheer. "I don't know…I just can't get myself to say it…"

"That's what love does Chelsea," said Ely patting her back, trying to make her feel a bit better. "I'm sure Scott would love to help you out by asking Matthew."

"Do I have to…I really don't want to get involved…"

"Scott…you better help or so help me I'll change your toothpaste to hot sauce," said Ely glaring at Scott who gave a look. He isn't a fan of very hot hot sauce. "Now I know to let Molly taste my toothpaste whenever I go brush my teeth," mumbled Scott, but knew Ely wouldn't give out what evil plot she would do that could piss Scott off. "Fine…I'll ask him, but only because your friend here doesn't seem to know when to leave my damn stuff alone when it involves a prank…"

"Just think of it as if it's hateful love," said Ely sticking her tongue at Scott.

'Can it be for real though?' Scott almost felt himself blurt it out, but instead his eyebrow twitched and went to eating his green beans, ignoring the look that Chelsea and Ely were giving him. "What are you 2 looking at, I said I would do it, what more do you want to add to my 'not want to do' list?"

"You're eyebrow twitched," said Chelsea, and Scott almost felt himself wanting to gulp, knowing Chelsea really well; she knew the little affections he has for Ely. "Is it because-"

"It's none of your business Chelsea….alright?" said Scott sounding polite, hoping Chelsea could hear he didn't want this talk at all.

"Because what?" said Ely feeling left out that they could understand each other with just their expressions and tone of voice. "Don't make me feel left out…"

"Ely you're not left out, I thought Scott was just holding his tongue back from saying something," said Chelsea smiling at Ely. Scott just watched them talked while he went off again to his thoughts while eating, Scott felt his left eye starting to dry from the contact. "Shit…I'm going to the restroom," said Scott getting up while picking up his backpack. Scott placed his backpack on the sink counter and started digging in for his eye drops, letting out a curse that the bottle was empty and looked at his glasses case. "Just my luck, have to wear glasses now," muttered Scott while taking his contacts out and sealing them before putting them in his smaller pocket while putting his glasses on, the rims of the glasses were black while the inside of the arms were a mixture of red and purple. He laughed at his reflection, able to see the 2 color mixture whenever he turns his head. "Ely's favorite color seems to haunt me I guess…" said Scott while putting his backpack on and heading out of the restroom and back to his friends. Though, of course he expected a little shock look from Ely, but not wide eyes and pulling his glasses off where he felt blind now.

"Holy shit since when do you wear glasses?" said Ely looking at them a bit in awe.

"Since you blinded me," said Scott sounding annoyed, Ely gently placed them back on, and Scott almost felt a shiver when he felt her fingers on his cheek. "Sorry, you look cute in them though, maybe you should wear them more often," she said with a smile. Scott felt his face heat up and backed a few steps, covering his face, knowing well he couldn't stop the blush coming on his cheeks. 'Damn it…' thought Scott seeing Ely looking confused and worried.

"I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

"No…it's just…um…" Scott couldn't find words to explain his actions.

"You made him blush is all you did," said Chelsea watching this from her sitting position. "Sure has been a while since I've seen you blush there Scott." Chelsea laughed when Scott gave her a glare. Ely grabbed Scott's wrist, trying to move his hand away so she can see his blush, but Scott didn't plan on it.

"Aw, come on Scott, what's wrong seeing you blush? Does it always take cute words to make you blush?" said Ely teasing Scott a bit; neither of them noticed Chelsea sneaking off to let them be alone.

"It's none of your damn business," said Scott turning around to tell Chelsea to get Ely away from him, but noticed she wasn't there. "Great…she left…" Scott moved his hand away from his face, the blush already gone, Ely made a pouty looked, which made Scott chuckled a little bit from her expression. "What, was hoping Chelsea would back you up?"

"No, you hiding your blush, you make it look like it's embarrassing," said Ely smiling at him.

"Because it is…" said Scott. 'Since it seems my mental head appear to like you more then a friend…' he looked over at Ely, seeing she was waiting for an answer. "Look, let's just put it this way hat you're the 2nd girl that hangs with me, so don't blame my hormones there."

"Oh, so you're blaming me for making your hormones go insane, am I really that cute in your point of view?" she said. Scott looked at her, placed his hands both on her arms and gently pushed her against the wall.

"You are pretty," said Scott. "Can't blame me for not seeing any other girls but Chelsea? You always have my attention because you're so different from the other girls I can never keep my eyes off of you Ely." Ely was a bit taken a back from this sudden reaction, but noticed how serious and…attracting his eyes were while they were staring at each other.

'Wow…way to get some balls there,' Scott thought he was hearing both Andrew and his conscience talking to him, though he was still freaking out inside from what he was doing. 'Shut the hell up, I'm blaming all this on you, ya damn conscience!'

'You'll just be blaming yourself…' Scott cursed in his thoughts, knowing that was mostly true. Scott almost flinched when he felt Ely wrap her arms around his waist, which caused him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"So…what is the meaning of pinning me to the wall then? Resisting something? Though I'm sure you've been trying to hold back from holding me.

"You know this is torment…" said Scott. "And yet you haven't hit me…so it seems an encouragement for me though." He looked at the girl in front of her who shrugged and smiled at him. "What makes you think I hate you that much?" Scott didn't reply, but just kept staring at her until he felt himself leaning closer to her while his eyes close. "You know you can hit me right now," said Scott in a whispered that Ely could only hear. Scott felt her giggle.

"I don't want to," she whispered, Scott was close to kissing Ely, but stopped when he heard someone munching on chips and looked over to see that Kam-Kam was watching while eating a bag of chips.

"Don't mind me!" he said cheerfully waving his hand.

"Kameron…get lost…now…" said Scott, his tone half angry and half irritated from knowing that someone was watching the 2 of them the whole time, Kameron whined and walked off with a pouty expression. "Sigh…well…that sure ruined the mood," said Scott, still close enough to Ely. Scott was about to pull back until Ely leaned in and kissed Scott right on the lips. Scott eyes didn't widen from shock; though he was in shock from her reaction, but closed his eyes and kissed back while wrapping his arms around Ely, he could feel her hands touching his hair. But he didn't care at all at that moment.

Matthew was messing with his pencil, wondering why Scott isn't in yet when the bell is about to ring in 2 minutes, the bell rang, and both Ely and Scott came in at the same time, Matthew gave the both of them n amused looked, though Scott didn't look it, he seemed more in his cheerful mode. Ely…well…she just wouldn't stop smiling, Matthew noticed they were holding hands. "Wow…already?" he said teasingly. Scott gave him a small glare as he sat down. "Why did you put your glasses on?"

"Didn't have eye drops," said Scott, he sounded like he was in a daze and more off in space then usual now.

"Wow, the love sickness got you first before it got me…though I congratulate you on that though, thought you would die all lonely old man." Scott didn't even reply, or looked like he wasn't even paying attention to Matthew's teasing. "Ok…now I don't like this sickness, I think I liked it when you make a combat…" Ely laughed and patted Scott's hand. "I'm sure he'll come back to reality soon, since he HAS a question to ask you anyways, Matthew," said Ely, Scott blinked a little, forgetting all about that, he looked at Matthew, who was waiting for the question. "During P.E. I'll tell you," said Scott sighing while rubbing his forehead. "I'm sure Chelsea doesn't want people hearing it since you're all well known from all the girls here…"

"That is true…I don't need them being mean on my closest friend," he said quietly as their math teacher started talking about their workbook assignment. "And you think the guys will keep it quiet?"

"Only shithead you have to worry about is Branson…" Scott whispered back. "He's the only person that never keeps his mouth shut and always gets paid by the girls whenever he hears a good gossip…"

"And you kissing Ely isn't interesting?" said Matthew. "Do give explanations."

"I'll pass on that right after I beat your ass for that comment." Matthew grinned at Scott and let the conversation be over until next period. Once class ended, Matthew just watched Scott and Ely give each other a light kiss goodbye before heading off to the gym. "Alright, now we're alone, people going by won't understand much of our talk…and-"

"What do you think about Chelsea, Matthew? She's embarrassed to ask, but she wonders if you think of her more as a friend," said Scott, but he never got a reply even once they made it to the changing rooms. "Wow…did I really make you that speechless?" said Scott once he got his jean shorts on and a white beater, not going to put a shirt on.

"Guess you can say it did…I don't think Chelsea thinks of me like that," said Matthew walking out of the changing room, with Scott next to him.

"So you're saying you love her?" said Scott trying to get Matthew to spit it out, some guys looked over their way, a bit curious of what they were talking about, but turned away when seeing Scott giving them a glare to challenge them to look around again. Matthew let out a sigh as they headed outside to run a mile. "I do…but I don't know if she loves me…after that question of your sure startled my heart," said Matthew.

"Well, now you know, so go and tell her…" said Scott making it sound like it's simple. "Shouldn't be that hard for someone who's been friends with her for almost 10 years…"

"Heh…it's not easy as you think it is, feeling nervous around her, seeing how guys look at her and yet she doesn't look at them back…makes me wonder all the time."

"Well you don't have to wonder anymore….and if I don't see any changes I swear I'm locking you in a room with her until you confess…" Matthew chuckled.

"I'm sure you would do that with the help of Ely and Andrew in that master mind plan…"


	6. So Called Rumor

Matthew felt like the day went by a little bit slower then usual, though girls that tried to ask him felt like it went even slower as he smiled and denied them. His 5th period class was with Scott. "Where were you when I need you to scare off girls that think you're a pshycotic freak bag?" said Matthew as he sat down nex to him.

"Talking to Ely," Said Scott, saying nothing else. "I think I'll starting to ask money from you if you need my assistance of scaring girls now...though I'm sure Chelsea will be good at that too."

"Nah...I don't think she's good at scaring people," said Matthew. "She's too kind." Though once he said that Scott just chuckled, which sparked Matthew's interest now. "Or have I not even seen it before?"

"Matthew...you started coming to the same school once all of us started 8th grade, you missed a lot of Chelsea once she started to change a little."

"And what did I miss? Has she hit someone?"

"Ask her yourself," said Scott. "Though Branson is putting out a little gossip of Chelsea seeing one of her guy friends, which isn't any of us, not Andrew either..."

"She has a lot of guy friends that likes her..." said Matthew. "But they'll be backing off once I tell Chelsea my feelings, I'm sure they all know how she thinks of me."

"I'm just letting you know Matthew, don't get over worked on it," said Scott very amused of seeing Matthew already jealous of this so called rumor. "Maybe that's why there were more girls asking you?" Matthew just ignored him of that comment once the teacher was ready to silence the class for their attention. Matthew was hoping English will go by faster though.

Matthew walked with Scott to where the friends always meet, Andrew and Ely were there, but Chelsea wasn't there either. which triggered a worriness inside Matthew. "Where is Chelsea?" said Matthew automatically before either of them can say hi to each other. Ely shrugged. "She said she was meeting a friend name Bryan, I'm guessing he wanted to ask her something or needed help," said Ely.

"Where ar-"

"At the swimming pool, Bryan is in the swim class and is also the lifeguard at Chelsea's job," said Andrew, Matthew gave him a little glare. "What? I go to water parks once in a while..."

"No...you just read her mind, you never go out to water parks..." said Matthew letting out a sigh. "Well, I'll go get her then since I wish to speak to her..." Andrew just stared at Matthew, gave him a thumbs up before walking off. "And stay out of my damn mind too."

"No can do..." was all Andrew said as he kept walking off.

"You should at least know it's usless to even say that..." said Scott, having one arm wrapped around Ely, some people stared at them, but Ely and him ignored it completely. "And stop looking like you're going on your first date, it looks weird on a teenagers face..." Matthew let out a small snort, though feeling a little relaxed.

"Fine, you two love birds go have fun then, since you're freaking people out around here while holding Ely.

"Then they can get use to it then..." said Scott blankly, Ely laughed and waved Matthew goodbye before they turned to head home. "You sure that little rumor is a lie? Because that rumor is set on Bryan," said Ely, Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, I didn't know a rumor about Chelsea will spread that fast," said Scott. "Well, we'll see with that with Matthew's reaction tomorrow."

Matthew entered where the indoor pool was at, he noticed Chelsea talking to a guy with one of her homework out, the guy name Bryan didn't seem to bother changing out of his swim suite and back in to his clothes, but had time enough to put on his pirate bandana, answering her the questions she asked. Bryan looked up and seemed a little startled of seeing Matthew and tapped Chelsea, pointing at Matthew's direction.

"Matthew?" said Chelsea giving Matthew a smiled and waved at him. "Sorry, he's just helping me with homework, I thought I told Ely to let you know."

"Well she didn't say anything since I guess Andrew told me before Ely told me probably," said Matthew, doing his best to not glare and show jealousy. "Well, since I worried for nothing I'll wait outside for my father then."

"It's alright, you can go Chelsea, we can finish it up tomorrow morning,"said Bryan smiling politely as he put his glasses on. "I'll have to get ready too to get home. If you have anymore questions you can call me or ask me when at work." Chelsea nodded and gave him a small hug before walking over to Matthew, once they were out Chelsea grabbed his hand, which kind of startled him. "Sorry I made you jealous, I'm guesing you heard Branson's rumor, he's been getting paid by the girls to spy on me to make some rumor so you can't be friends with me."

"Or get me really jealous that I wanted to punch him? How long ahv eyoua nd him been havinga secret study group?" said Matthew.

"Since half way through Sophmore year once we figured out we went to the same school, since he wasn't good with math, I help him with that and he helps me with history. I know you're not that good in history or else I would have asked you to help me," saeeing Matthew's expression of how poorly he was in history got Chelsea laughing a little. "It's alright, I'm not seeing Bryan like that, if so, we would already be dating from how long we know each other, and he's already seeing someone else."

"You sure he isn't lying?" said Matthew opening the door, letting Chelsea exite first, but not letting go of her hand. "Maybe jsut to see how you'll react?"

"He isn't lying, he takes pictures of her with him," said Chelsea, Matthew stopped nearby on of the trees next to the Library building. "Something wrong?" Matthew looked behidn him as if he saw someone, and he did, noticing Branson was following them, but hid before Chelsea could see him. 'Oh yeah...you want to spread a rumor Branson?' though Matthew glaring over there, but got his expression calm before Chelsea even saw the glare. "Chelsea, why do you have to use Scott as the message boy?" he grinned once he saw her light blush, before she can say anything Matthew wrapped his arms around her and kissed her right on the lips, suprising Chelsea more then Branson that got a glimpse of that and walked off, letting them be by themselves.

~Scott and Ely~

Scott and Ely sat in the living room finsihing up their homework, his siter was there, but they got a message on Scott's cell phone from one of her co-workers saying she'll be coming home late due to work, tomorrow will be Friday, but Scott's little sister left to go spend the night at a friends house.

"You sure she'll be alright walkign over there?" said Ely leaning against Scott, all he did was roll his eyes.

"I'm sure, all I feel bad is for those that try to kidnap her..." said Scott, Ely let out a giggle. Scott smiled lightly at Ely and closed his Chemistry book. "Alright, I'm done with homework...I'm hungry," said Scott as he moved Ely's home work on the table. "What do you want to eat?"

"Please tell me yo're not the one going to cook...." said Ely acting like his cooking will kill her.

"If you want to cook then go ahead, as long it's pasta, but I'll offer help," said Scott wrapping his arms around Ely.

"Well it won't be possible if you keep a hold of me like this," said Ely, but hugged him back. "We can hug all you want though, unless your tummy is that hungry to ignore me."

"Well...a guy has to eat," said Scott jokengly. "And sooner or later my stomach may start growling angerily too, and plus I love your cookign mroe then mine to tell the truth."

"Oh, so you say this now after kissing me and now clinging on me?" said Ely looking up at him, he grinned at her a little.

"Why of coures dear, you already knew I liked your cooking anyways."

"You want to share other hidden feelings while you're acting all ambarassed?" said Ely playing around, but Scott just shook his head. "Aw, come on, I'm starting ot like your soft side more and more!"

"I peffer to be an ass..." said Scott playing along while leaning closer to her face. "I'm sure you like that side of me too."

"At first meet...no, I wanted to stabbed you with a pitchfork if there ever was one...though I thought there would be one since I thought Texas was still old cowboy fashion..." said Ely, whoe got Scott laughign at that comment. "What?"

"People still think we all cowboys 'riding thee horses?" said Scott pulling out his western accent, which suprised Ely a bit. "Yee lass is shocked? How very amusing."

"I didn't know you could do that," said Ely now all excited. "Do it again!"

"No...it's embarassing enough as it is when people hear it..." said Scott sounding his normal tone, but Ely could hear little of the western accent in his tone if she really paid attention to it. "And besides, I might and might not realize I'll let it out..." Ely was enjoying their conversation together until Scott's stomach let out a loud angry growl, which ended up Ely laughing on the ground, never hearing that ever during the month she lived there. Scott just watched her laugh until she was done, he got up and headed to the kitchen. "Alright, I'm cooking somethign short, you can come help when your ribs stop hurting from laughter," said Scott pulling out noodles to make spagetti, though he was blushing a little bit from embarassement from his stomach.

/After Dinner/

Scott was reading the book he need to finish 2 chapters for Reading class once he washed up and wearing his pants pajamas with black words around saying "I leave teeth marks". He looked at the time, still wondering if his mom is going to come back form work, or going to stay at one of her friends house near her job. Scott heard his doorknob jab, then a slight knock, he got up off his bed, unbolted his door and opened it to see Ely in purple pajamas.

"Ah, what a shame...no gown tonight?" said Scott acting like he was disappointed. "Is there something that you want?"

"You seem like you're avoiding me a little bit after that kiss, don't you know how to date a girl?" said Ely coming in, Scott had a confuse look, closing the door behidn him and out of reaction, bolted the door as if his sister was still in the house.

"What do you mean?" said Scott.

"Well, I'm just asking if you are embarassed to show affection to me around people, I noticed that even after I gave you a light kiss after the end of our class," said Ely sitting on his bed.

"...How many people have you dated...?" said Scott, somehow feeling embarassed of telling her he never even dated at all.

"A few boys...but why does it matter? I'm not seeing anyone?" Ely noticed that odd. uncomfortable look he has when he doesn't want to say anything. "Wait...am I your first girlfriend?!" she said more shocked then from thinking of it funny.

Scott covered his face, knowing he couldn't hide his blush. "Yes...you pretty much are," said Scott.

"Is that why your kiss felt like it wasn't replying to my lips?" said Ely looking at him blankly.

"What?' said Scott looking at her. "Are you saying I don't kiss right either?"

"Maybe," she said smiling sheepishly at him. "Though I only kissed you 2 times." Scott had a feeling she was taunting him, but he wanted to go with the flow, but all he did was sighed and shook his head. "You know if you want me to kiss you all you have to do is ask..." said Scott sitting down next to her. "Ask and stop making me blush from ebarassment..."

"But I love seeing you blush," said Ely giggling a little bit as she snuggled against him, Scott didn't reply to her comment, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, Ely wrapping her arms around his neck.


End file.
